


Full of Emptiness

by kinky_kneazle



Series: Full of Emptiness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-14
Updated: 2005-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry is trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for AWDT prompt "Don't forget about me."

He never thought it would be like this. Like a part of his brain (his soul?) had been ripped out never to be seen again.

Somewhere, somewhere deep in his mind, a part remained that was still him. He thought, from this depth, that this was the only part of himself that he had never touched, so that now it is the only part that still worked. This part recognised the visitors on his couch. Knew that when he first arrived in this room they remained with him, refused to leave. As the weeks (months? years?) went by, they visited daily, then weekly. Now their visits were rare. He didn’t know how much time had passed since he arrived, but he knew that those faint lines hadn’t been on the brunette’s face, and saw that grey had started to encroach on ginger.

He stared at them through blank eyes. Their hands were clasped. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but nothing happened. He tried again, and the scream echoed through his brain, but nothing came out. In the depths he paced, frustrated, wanting desperately to find his way out. He knew it wouldn’t work. There was a great wall around that part of his mind. No. Not a wall. A labyrinth, with too many twists and turns. With swamps and endless deserts of nothingness that he couldn’t find his way across. He was too afraid to try.

The redhead was speaking.

“A memory charm then? If he forgets he can move on.”

“They’ve tried Ron. No one really knows what happened. No one knows what’s wrong.”

But he did know what happened. His mind turns back to that day, facing him over their wands. He had looked forward to it ending, getting that bastard out of his mind once and for all. Never worrying about nightmares, feeling that he would finally be able to just be himself. Never knowing that just himself was such a small and hidden part of him.

He spoke the words of the spell, looking forward to freedom for his world, freedom for himself. Condemning himself to this prison.

As the man in front of him fell, he heard a snake’s hiss in his mind.

Don’t forget about me.

And since then, only emptiness.


End file.
